If Tommorow Never Comes
by slytherin-razorblade-princess
Summary: A HD songfic based on the final battle. SLASH Don't like don't read. please read and review or just read if you like.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter plot, ideas or chatacters and in no way gain financially from this fic. Nor do I own the lyrics and music of the song 'If Tomorrow never comes'**

* * *

If Tommorow Never Comes.

It was the night before the Final Battle and all over the country everyone was laying down to sleep with those they loved, some for the last time. On the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle, two of the greatest fighters for the light were arguing.

"Forget it Draco, I wont allow you to go out there with me it's to dangerous!"

"Why not Harry?! I'm in no more danger now than I was when I wasn't with you! Hell! No-one but Severus and Remus even no we're together! So tell me why the hell can't I go out there and fight for the ones I love, just like everyone else?!" Draco finished with his eyes blazing. He was standing defiantly in front of the exit to the Room of Requirement.

Harry chocked.

"Because I can't stand the thought that I would lose you out there. That I would have to stand and watch as our dreams for the future be obliterated in front of my eyes. I'd die without you Draco." he finished sobbing.

Draco made quick strides across the room and drew Harry into his arms. He tilted Harry's chin up with his fingers.

"That will never happen. I will always be with you Harry, you are going to go tomorrow and get that foul demon out of our lives once and for all, and then we're going to move away remember, to a little cottage in the countryside, and we'll grow old together and have a little dog that we can take for walks." He looked into Harry's eyes. "Do you remember the dream baby?"

Harry nodded and kissed Draco, clinging onto him for dear life, then with the rest of the wizarding world, lay down next to each other and waited for sleep to reach them.

_ Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch him sleeping  
He's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark._

Harry watched Draco until he was asleep. As dawn approached he silently rose, without waking him and started to prepare for the battle. Once ready he headed for the door.

_ And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would he ever doubt the way I feel  
About him in my heart_

At this thought Harry froze, he turned to look at Draco, still asleep with a smile on his face. He crossed the room back to the bed, and placed a ghost of a kiss onto Draco's lips. Seeing that Draco was stirring he hurried quickly to the door and exited the room. He turned back to the door and hissed at it, locking and warding it in parsletongue. He needed to keep Draco safe at all costs.

He turned away, tears pouring down his face as he heard Draco calling to him frantically and beating at the door.

I_f tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved him  
Did I try in every way to show him every day  
That he's my only one_

Draco screamed at the door and kicked it once he realised that Harry was no longer on the other side. He hurriedly put on his battle robes before trying the door again. Realising that he could not open the door, he sank to his knees in front of it putting a hand softly onto it.

"Don't leave me here Harry... I love you... please come back."

_ And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

Harry stood in the front line of the side of the light, along with Severus and Dumbledore. So the battle was going to take place at Hogwarts then. 'Just like Tom', he thought, 'To finally destroy any real home that either he or I had'.

"Where's Draco?" he heard Severus ask to his side. He turned his head.

"He's safe." he then turned his head back towards the Death Eaters.

No-one new who fired the first hex, nut soon beams of all colours were flying around him. Flanked by Severus and Dumbledore, Harry made his way through the fray of the battle, to find Voldemort.

He watched as Remus finally found revenge from Bellatrix LeStrange, only to be shot in the back by Lucius Malfoy with a killing curse. Harry sobbed yet carried on. He could mourn later... it had to end.

_ 'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed_

Draco cursed himself. Stumbling up from his position in front of the door., he thought desperately, 'I need a way to the battlefield, to Harry'. He waited for a minute or two and yet nothing happened.

He closed his eyes again, this time begging for a way out and pushing his feelings for Harry to the castle through the thought. He heard an instant popping noise and opened his eyes. Mentally thanking the castle he ran to the door and opened it, walking through to the battle.

_ So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much he means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell him how I feel_

He located Harry and ran towards him. He reached him as a thunderclap sounded and Voldemort hit the floor. A low rumbling came from the earth beneath them causing the fighting to stop and everyone to look around.

Harry turned around and saw Draco. He smiled and started limping towards him.

Halfway there his smile turned to a grimace and staggering, he fell to the floor. Draco rushed to his side and gathered him up in his arms.

"Hey Baby!" he whispered, 'You did it, you defeated him, just like I said you would remember, now as soon as your better we can move to the country side, to that little cottage and maybe get a dog. What does that sound like?"

Harry just smiled and closed his eyes. Then the eyes snapped open.

"Are you mad?" he asked looking worried.

"No baby I'm not mad, I'm here now aren't I? I'm here now.!"

_ If tomorrow never comes  
Will he know how much I loved him  
Did I try in every way to show him every day  
That he's my only one_

Draco kissed Harry's trembling form on the forehead.

"Don't be mad okay" Harry said, this whisper quieter than the other.

Draco looked at Harry's face intently, paling at the thin trail of blood at the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Why would I be mad Harry?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to make it to the cottage Draco" he said with a small resigned smile on his face.

_ And if my time on earth were through  
And he must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave him in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

Draco's face became even paler. "Don't be silly Harry, it's just a scratch that's all." He said. Harry pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you Draco" Harry whispered, closing his eyes.

"No Harry! It's just a scratch. We'll get you better in no time! Harry open your eyes. Baby, open your eyes please! Harry you told me you couldn't live without me but it goes the other way to! Harry open your eyes PLEASE!!"

As someone put a hand on his shoulder, he shirked it off. Cradling Harry's body he broke down into sobs in the middle of the battlefield. All fighting had stopped, out of respect. Everyone one was silent as the Death Eaters gave themselves over and Draco's sobs could be heard across the castle grounds.

A howling came from the forbidden forest and it started to downpour, as if nature itself was in morning. One by one the field began to clear, until all that was left was a blond Slytherin cradling the dead body of the one he loved.

_ So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

* * *


End file.
